


She Talks To Angels

by GuitarAngel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarAngel/pseuds/GuitarAngel
Summary: Most people think of Holmes Chapel as a small little town known for it's great people, but there is one thing that the locals know about. Generations have told legends of a bright white light that fell from the sky and landed in a field outside of town. Some said it was just a meteorite, while others claimed it was something otherworldly. All they knew was that it wasn’t normal. People came from all over to try to witness the phenomenon again and conspiracy theorists blew up the internet with their own explanations for it: UFOs, Meteorite, Heavenly Beings, ect. Charlie Grey had tried to escape the now popular town by moving to London after her father was driving drunk and killing three people and himself in a crash. But when she got a call about her drug addict mother being hospitalized after an overdose she has no choice but to return home where it’s only a matter of time before she discovers what really happened that night back in 1682.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie stopped her car as she came up to the town sign that proudly stated that Holmes Chapel was a town of kind people and history. The history part was true, but of course Charlie knew first hand that the town wasn’t entirely full of kind people. There were a few here and there, but a mass majority of them were judgemental and horrible people who made her life miserable. If she had her way she would have never come back to this place, but despite the fact that her mother was a drug addict the woman was still a decent parent in the beginning before her father died and she turned to alcohol and then drugs to mask the pain she felt when she lost him. Even though Charlie had been seventeen when it happened she was still old enough to know that her mother was far from okay, and with the people in town constantly reminding the widow about her husband’s death it was hard for her to escape that pain.

A deep breath fell from pink lips and her eyes closed for a moment to suck in another deep breath of air before she finally put the car back into drive and made her way down the familiar road that cut through the middle of town. She drove past her old workplace, a small diner in the heart of town, which was also right around the corner from the bakery where she spent most of her time with the only one who ever truly made her feel normal. As she drove past the school she slowed the car to a crawl and thought back to the days where she would meet him outside and walk with him to work every day. The bleachers of the futball field where she made out with him when they decided to skip class. He was her saving grace and although she had mostly good memories of him there was still the last one which still left a hole in her heart.

Flashback:

“What do you mean you’re leaving?”

Charlie could feel his green eyes watching her as she hurried around her bedroom throwing clothes and necessities into a couple suitcases. She could feel the pain in his voice and it only made it that much harder for her.

“I can’t stay here anymore, Harry. I just need to go.”

She didn’t look up at him, because she was afraid that if she did he would convince her to stay. It wasn’t until he finally rushed forwards and forced her to turn to him that she saw the tears in his eyes and it completely broke her.

“I can’t do this anymore.” She sobbed.

Harry let out a deep sigh and immediately pulled her smaller body into his arms, holding her tightly as if she would break if he didn’t hold her together. He knew the constant reminders and taunting from the townspeople were killing her and he knew that seeing her mother on the couch with a strange man as she sold her body for drug money was enough to make the strongest of people fall apart. As much as he wanted her to stay he knew that if he did convince her to it would break her completely. He could feel it. Her soul was tormented and tired from the constant pain and she needed a break. She needed to heal.

“I know, love. I know.” He soothed, kissing her head as he allowed her to sob until his shirt was wet with her tears.

It wasn’t until she calmed down that he finally let go then he proceeded to help her pack up her bags. Charlie was surprised at first, but thankful that he was allowing her to go because it was hard enough for her to leave him as it was. He helped her pack her car and even went as far as giving her all the money he had saved up the past year.

“Harry, I can’t take this…”

“Yes, you can. Just promise me you’ll be safe.” 

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and stared down at her with fresh tears filling his eyes.

“I love you, Charlie.” He said as his voice wavered. “I will always love you.”

His lips crashed onto hers, sealing his promise with one last kiss before he got in his car and was gone. Shortly after Charlie got in her car and sped off out of the city limits. When she came to the ‘Come Back Soon’ sign she slammed on the breaks and spent a good hour sobbing in her car, wondering if she was making the right decision. 

In the end she put the car in drive and never looked back.

End Flashback

Of course that was until she had gotten the call last night from Anne Cox, her mother’s former best friend and coworker as well as Harry’s adopted mother. She worked as a nurse with Charlie’s mother up until her father’s death and Charlie had been waiting for a call from her some day. She just hoped it wouldn’t have been so soon. Five years had passed, but it was definitely not enough time for her to recover from all the trauma she went through as a child and teenager.

As she pulled up to the small hospital Charlie was filled with dread. She knew there would be familiar people in there who knew her mother. Ones that surely wanted the woman to just die already and didn’t want to help her at all, even though their jobs forced them to. It took her a few minutes, but she finally managed to find the courage to go inside. Thankfully Anne was there to meet her and immediately wrapped her up in a tight hug which she desperately needed.

“Look at you. You look so grown up and beautiful.” Anne teared up a little as she held the young woman by her shoulders to get a proper look at her. She thought of Charlie as her second daughter and would have gladly let her into her family, but even after asking Charlie to stay all those years ago she knew she had to let her go.

“I’m sorry I never called… I… I just needed to forget about this place for a while.” Charlie said, feeling guilty for not calling the woman who had done so much for her after her father died and her mother spiraled out of control.

“It’s alright, honey. I understand. I’m just happy you’re here and healthy.” She said as she gave her one last hug before finally letting go. “I’ll take you to Laura now. She still hasn’t woken up yet.” 

Charlie nodded and reluctantly followed Anne down the halls, trying to ignore the stares she received. When they finally came to the room she hesitated out in the hallway for a moment before finally stepping in and coming face to face with the woman who she used to call her mother and best friend. The last time Charlie saw her she screamed at her daughter for messing things up for her and even went as far as slapping her across the face before chasing after the man who was supposed to give her the drug money she needed. 

She stood frozen in the doorway as her breath started to quicken. Faint concerned words came from Anne, but Charlie couldn't hear. She immediately turned around and rushed out of the room, only stopping when she slammed into a firm body. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she nearly fell backwards, but the person she ran into quickly grabbed into her.

“Charlie?! Charlie, are you okay?”

Charlie glanced up at the blurry face, almost immediately picking out the familiar features of the man who she had never stopped thinking about since she left him all those years ago.

“Harry…”

Harry let out a curse as Charlie’s body went limp in his arms as she fainted.

“Somebody help me!” He called out as he lifted her off the floor to carry her closer to the nurse who was heading his way. “It’s alright, love. I’ve got you.”


	2. 2

Harry sat by her bedside as he waited for her to wake up, holding her smaller hand in his. He hadn’t seen her in years and he was honestly surprised she even came back to town, but he was definitely glad she did. She looked pretty much the same, but her features were much more filled out now, which told him that she had gained weight that she desperately needed. Back in high school he often worried about her being too thin, especially since he knew what she was going through. He had been by her side ever since her father started drinking and he had calmed her tears more times than he could count.

His gaze shifted to her neck where a silver chain was wrapped around it. He carefully lifted it to reveal the ring he had given her years ago on the day she left. She had been at his house all day as she tried to avoid going back home to her mother, so Harry gave her his ring to ‘protect’ her. It was one he had carried with him his whole life so she knew how important it was to him. The fact that she still had it and kept it close like this made him smile. He was more at ease knowing that it still protected her from the dangers only he knew about.

“How is she?” 

Harry lifted his head to find the woman who took him in and raised him as a child waiting in the doorway.

“Good. Just needs some rest.” He said softly as he turned his attention back to his love’s face.

“Poor thing… Maybe you should… talk to Laura. There has to be something you can do.”

“You know I can't, Mum. It's not safe.” He said.

Anne was the only one who knew his true identity, but only because of the incident. They both vowed not to speak of it again in order to keep them both safe from the dangers that lurked in the shadows. 

“I know… I just wish we could do something to help her. This poor girl has been through enough.” Anne sighed.

“There isn't anything we can do besides be there for her.” Harry said softly.

His long slender fingers reached over to gently brush a few strands of hair from her face, immediately pulling them back when her face twitched and she stirred in her sleep. A minute later her eyes opened to reveal the bright blue irises that he had grown to love over the years.

“Harry… it really is you.” Charlie whispered as she stared up into his bright green eyes that she adored so much. “You're… a cop.”

“I am.” Harry chuckled softly, smiling as her gaze took him in.

“Here I thought you would have went to America and joined a band.” Charlie teased as she sat up carefully, still feeling a bit dizzy.

“You remember that…” Harry smirked, remembering how she would always be front row when he and his band mates in high school would perform. “Well I wanted to, but I decided to go to the academy in Manchester before coming back home. I like it here too much.”

“Well that makes one of us.” Charlie sighed, finally realizing Anne was in the room. “Will you let me know when she wakes up? I think I'm going to go home for a little while.”

“Of course, honey. I'll give you a call.” Anne nodded.

Charlie thanked her and stood up, nearly falling as the room spun slightly but Harry was quick to steady her.

“I'm driving you.” He said.

Charlie opened her mouth to argue but before she could Harry cut her off.

“You either come willingly or I put you in cuffs and force you.”

The cheeky smirk on his face irked her, but after a moment she finally gave in and allowed him to escort her to his police cruiser. She had to admit that it was odd seeing him as a police officer now, but it suited him well. He had always been a protector of sorts to everyone and now as a cop he could do so legally or without getting into trouble.

“I honestly didn't think you would come back…” Harry said after a moment of silence.

“I almost didn’t.” Charlie admitted as she stared out the window.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that instead of driving her back to the house she grew up in he had parked outside of the diner she used to work at. 

“What are we doing here?” She asked as she turned to look at him, finding him already staring at her.

“You need to eat something.” He said as he pulled the keys out and stepped out of the car before she could argue.

Charlie furrowed her brows and pouted as she watched him walk around the front of the car to get to her side. He opened up the door for her then stepped back and smiled.

“Either walk or I carry you.” He smirked.

Charlie rolled her eyes and reluctantly got out.

“Such a pain in the ass.” She mumbled as she walked inside and sat at their usual booth in the back corner.

Harry grinned when he saw her and slid in right next to her.

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked.

“This is how we always sit. Remember?”

*Flashback*

“So what about old leather back over there?” Charlie asked Harry as the two sat on the same side of the booth, watching everyone who came into the diner.

They had been pointing out random people since they came in an hour ago and coming up with wild stories about their life.

“Well… he looks like a Timothy to me. Maybe a Walter.” Harry started, already getting Charlie into a fit of giggles. “He dresses up like a biker in order to seem like this tough badass when in reality he still lives at home with his mother and her ten cats. Probably collects unicorns as well.”

Charlie let out a loud cackle, but quickly hid her face behind Harry’s shoulder when she realized that many people had turned to look at her. Harry chuckled and smiled widely, watching her struggle to hold in her giggles as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

To him her laughter was the most beautiful sound on Earth and he would do anything to hear more of it.

*End Flashback*

The corner of Charlie’s lips twitched up as a smile tried to break free, but she forced it back. 

“That was a long time ago.” Charlie said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

Harry could feel the sadness coming from her heart and he let out a soft sigh before moving over to the other side as the waitress came over to take their order.

“Two specials please, only ketchup on hers, and a strawberry shake to split.” Harry ordered for them, knowing exactly what she wanted because she ordered the same thing every time they came here as kids.

“Coming right up.” 

The waitress winked at Harry which made Charlie roll her eyes. She couldn't have been older than seventeen and there she was flirting with a twenty five year old man.

“Don't be jealous, Charls.” Harry teased her.

He could practically feel the jealousy oozing out of her as she glared at the back of the waitress as she walked away.

“I'm not jealous.” Charlie mumbled as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the table.

“Mhm.” 

Harry smirked which only made Charlie irritated.

“Don't Mhm me. I'm not jealous.” She just argued.

“Alright. If you say so.” Harry said as he held his hands up in defense.

“Oh fuck you.”

Harry laughed as she threw a packet of jam at him, smiling wider as she finally allowed herself to smile as well.

“There’s the smile I was looking for.” He said softly, which only caused her cheeks to turn the slightest shade darker of pink. “I missed it… almost as much as I missed you.”

Charlie’s smile faded and she sat back in her hair once more.

“Haz…” 

Before she could finish someone just had to interrupt her.

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here.”


	3. 3

“Leave her alone, Liz.” Harry said as he sat up a little straighter just in case he would have to step in.

“Oh come on, Harry. Still protecting her? Her father killed my sister!” Liz argued.

“Exactly!” Charlie finally said as she stood up. “My father did. Not me. I had nothing to do with that damn crash and I'm sick and tired of you people treating me like a murderer. I hate my father as much as you do! Leave me out of it!” 

“Well obviously it had something to do with you. Your parents couldn’t stand you so they took to alcohol and drugs. I would too if I had a pathetic excuse of a daughter like you.” Liz smirked.

Harry could sense Charlie’s next move and quickly stood up and stepped between them just as Charlie was about to go after her.

“You fucking bitch!” Charlie screamed, struggling to get out of Harry’s grip to go after her.

“Charlie, enough!”

Harry’s loud and firm voice shocked her into submission. She had never heard him raise his voice to her and it triggered past memories from her father that brought back the same fear she felt back then. He sighed, knowing exactly what she was thinking about because he had been the one to bring her home to his mother so she could nurse her wounds. His tone softened and he let her back away from him despite how much it killed him to see her afraid of him like this.

“Let’s just go, love. Go wait for me in the car.”

Charlie’s breath was getting uneven with emotion and tears threatened to spill over her eyes as she stared back at him for a moment before pushing past them both as she made her way out to his car.

“You better lock that one up too.” Liz snickered, causing Harry to immediately turn around to face her.

“If you come at her like that again I'll arrest you for harassment.” Harry growled.

He grabbed his jacket and asked for the order to be made to go. He paid for the food then walked back out to the car and handed Charlie the shake.

“You can have it. I asked them to put extra whipped cream on it.” He said.

Charlie sniffled and looked at the cup for a moment before slowly taking it and turning to look away from him once more. Harry sighed softly and drove back to his apartment, figuring she would prefer to be here and not at her childhood home which was only filled with bad memories. She didn’t argue as he led her to the third floor and carried her bags inside while she held the food. 

Once she saw the apartment she immediately felt like home. It looked like a grown up version of his childhood bedroom. His record collection had grown quite a bit since high school and he still had the old polaroid camera she bought him for his sixteenth birthday along with his guitar in the corner of the room. A soft smile formed on her lips when she saw some old photos of them hung up around the living room. They brought back so many good memories which helped ease her tormented heart and mind.

“Charlie.”

Charlie turned just as Harry snapped a photo of her with the polaroid and she playfully rolled her eyes.

“Sorry. I needed an updated one.” Harry grinned.

“You could have waited until I didn’t look like such a mess.” She laughed weakly.

“You don't look like a mess. You look beautiful.” He said softly.

Charlie watched as he set the camera and photo down before walking over to her. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek and lightly wiped away the tear stains. He watched as her eyes closed and she tilted her head into his calming touch, only to open them again as he started leaning in. At the last second she turned her head so his lips touched her cheek. He sighed softly but let his lips linger there for a moment anyway.

“I can't…” Charlie whispered.

“I know. It’s okay.” 

Harry moved his lips to her forehead and wrapped her up in his arms once more.

“I'm sorry for yelling earlier. I just needed you to listen to me before you caused trouble.” He said.

“That bitch started it.” Charlie mumbled as she snuggled into his chest for a moment.

“I know, but you would have been at fault if you hit her like you were going to. The last thing you need right now is to get arrested for assault.”

Harry chuckled as Charlie just let out a groan and commented that it would have been worth it. Although that was true, he couldn't protect her if she was arrested so he had to keep her out of trouble.

“Let’s go eat. I know you're dying for those fries.” He smirked.

Charlie looked up at him with furrowed brows then suddenly ducked under his arm and ran to the kitchen to get her food.

“They’re mine!” she yelled, making him crack up laughing.

“You're such a dork.” He teased. “I'm going to change.”

While Harry got out of his uniform Charlie made herself at home and plopped herself down on his couch, immediately taking control of the tv. When Harry returned with his food he was wearing sweatpants and an old band tee which Charlie immediately recognized.

“How do you still have this?” She asked as she poked his skin through one of the holes. “It had three holes the last time I saw you wearing it and now it has six.”

“I like it. Leave me alone.” Harry chuckled and playfully swatted her hand away.

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him then turned her attention back to the tv as she put on her favorite show, Supernatural.

“You still watch this?” Harry asked.

“Duh. Jensen Ackles is a hunk.” Charlie said as she shoved some fries in her mouth.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

“He's also twenty years older than you.”

“So? He's still hot.” Charlie shrugged.

“This show is so inaccurate with angels. They don't carry “angel blades” or whatever. They use swords or bows. They do get the enochian right though.” 

“Alright mister angel expert.” Charlie mocked as she shook her head. “It's still a good show… and since when do you know so much about the language of angels?”

“I looked into it in college.” He shrugged.

Charlie furrowed her brows, but decided to leave it be because she didn’t want to get into an argument about a tv show with him right now. Eventually they just caught up and Charlie ended up falling asleep leaning against Harry. He sat there and held her for a little while, feeling happy to see her again after years of not hearing anything from her. He wished he could just tell her everything, but it was far too dangerous for her to know about him. Especially now.

~.:○:.~

*Dream*

Rain beat down on the windshield far too fast for the wipers to keep up. A seventeen year old Charlie sat in the passenger seat, absolutely terrified as she looked back to see if anyone was following.

“Dad, what was that?” She asked her father. “How did you know where I was? H-His eyes were black. Why were they black?”

“Charlie, look at me! I'll explain everything later but right now I just need you to be quiet so I can focus!”

Charlie was crying and terrified. Her arms still sore from how tightly the man had held onto her just a few minutes before her father had shown up out of nowhere to save her. Just as she was going to ask another question the man suddenly appeared in front of them and the last thing she remembered was her father yelling at her to hold on before there was a sudden bright light and then everything went black. 

*End Dream*

Charlie bolted upright and found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom drenched in a cold sweat. It took her a moment to gather her surroundings and realize where she was before she finally calmed down. The dream was one that she had often, but she had no idea what it meant and that terrified her.

“Charls? Everything okay?”

Charlie looked up to see a worried Harry looking back at her as he stood in the doorway.

“Yeah… Just a bad dream.” She said as she pushed her hair out of her face and let out a deep sigh.

“Is it still the same one?” He asked, slowly walking over to sit next to her.

Charlie nodded slightly then moved over and gently tugged his hand so he would lie down with her. She snuggled into his arms like she had done many times before, letting out a soft sigh. She had told Harry about it the first time it happened just after her father died and every time she had a nightmare it seemed to be the same one. It felt so real… almost enough to convince her that it was more like a memory.

“Get some sleep, love. We’ll go visit your mum tomorrow.” He said softly.

He began singing softly, knowing that his voice often lulled her back to sleep. Just as he hoped she soon drifted off but this time he made sure that her dreams remained good. He sighed softly, knowing that the truth would come out sooner than he had hoped but he wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear it...


	4. 4

Charlie woke up wrapped up in Harry's warm embrace. He was still asleep so she took the chance to properly look him over. His features had definitely become more defined over the years. His once slightly chubby cheeks shrunk to reveal a sharp jawline and his curly locks were no longer a mop on his head, but now a styled quiff which was slightly messy from sleep. He had grown his hair out before she left so seeing it so short again and being able to see his ears once more was nice. 

Without being able to help herself she reached up to gently brush a few stray curls from his face then allowed her fingertips to lightly trace the shape of his brow before falling down his jawline and up to his perfectly pink lips which she had been dying to kiss since she saw him. Harry had woken up when she first touched him, but he kept his eyes closed and pretend to be asleep to see what she would do. He felt her fingers tracing over the shape of his lips ever so slowly. His lips unvoluntarily parted at the touch, but he managed to keep himself stilled so she wasn't alerted that he was awake.

What surprised him was that he soon felt her breath on his lips which told him that she was closer than he thought. His heart pounded against his rib cage, screaming to be set free so it could rejoin its lost love that waited within her. Her lips barely brushed his and just as he was about to lean in the rest of the way her phone rang which caused her to jump back to grab it.

His eyes opened as he watched her sit on the edge of the bed with her back to him, listening closely to the conversation that was going on. He recognized his mother's voice letting her know that her mother had woken up and she was ready for visitors now if she wanted to stop by.

"Alright. Thank you, Anne." She said softly.

Charlie hung up the phone and turned to find Harry watching her intently. She quickly turned back around to hide her red cheeks, wondering if he just woke up or if he had been awake for longer than that.

"My um... my mum is awake. Do you think you could drive me?" She asked.

"Of course. I have to get back to work soon anyway."

Charlie felt him get out of bed and she glanced over, watching him grab some clothes before heading into the bathroom. She soon heard the shower running so she assumed she had enough time to make them some breakfast. After changing into jeans and one of her favorite Fleetwood Mac tees she found herself wandering over to his closet to pull out one of his sweatshirts like she used to. She pulled the oversized clothing over her head and slipped her arms through the sleeves before holding up the fabric to her face. She inhaled his familiar scent and smiled softly to herself. He still hadn't changed his cologne after all these years and she was glad because she loved it. It made her feel calm and safe.

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in his uniform he grabbed his jacket and gear before following the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. He smiled softly when he saw her dressed in one of his sweaters with her hair up in a messy bun. It was one of his favorite looks on her. She looked so comfortable and at ease when she wore it so in turn he was happy that she was happy. He smirked as he quietly walked up behind her, slowly leaning his face close to her ear.

"That's mine." He said.

He expected her to jump and scream then yell at him for scaring her like he had done thousands of times before, but oh no. Not this time. This time she screamed, but her newly aquired reflexes kicked in as she whipped the spatula she had been using back to smack him in the face with it.

"Ow fuck!" He stumbled back into the island counter and held his face which hurt but also stung from the hot bacon grease that had been on it.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Charlie gasped.

She quickly grabbed a clean cloth and ran it under some cold water to put on his face to soothe the burnt skin and help ease his pain. As she wiped his face he could tell she was struggling to hold back her laughter.

"Give me that." He mumbled as he took it from her and finally made her crack.

Her laughter filled the room as she threw her head back with one hand resting on her stomach. He hadn't heard her laugh like that in a long time so he smiled and decided to make sure it continued for a bit longer.

"Oh you think it's funny, huh?" He asked as he threw the cloth down then walked over to pin her in the corner, tickling her sides which caused even more laughter to erupt.

"N no! Stop!" Charlie cried through her laughter, squirming to try to get free of his fingers but failing miserably.

Harry finally stopped when tears formed in her eyes and she was trying to catch her breath. He chuckled as she let out a few more giggles before finally looking up at him. It was only then that the two realized just how close they were. Their eyes locked and their bodies gravitated towards each other as they leaned in. Just as their lips touched the smoke alarm went off and Charlie quickly turned to find the bacon burning on the pan.

"Shit!" She cursed as she rushed over to get them off the hot burner. "Awe man."

Harry chuckled softly as she pouted over her crisp black bacon.

"Well you always did prefer your bacon extra crispy." He teased.

Charlie huffed and held up the spatula.

"Watch it or I'll use this again." She warned.

"Babe, you're about as threatening as a gold fish." Harry laughed, smiling as her cheeks turned pink from the nickname.

"Gold fish are scary. They eat other fish you know." She said.

"We both know Mr. Bubbles was a psychopath. Don't bring him into this."

Both of them laughed at the memories that surrounded her pet gold fish that caused so many issues. They decided that he was insane and gave him away to the neighbor kid down the street.

"Forget the bacon. Eggs and toast is just fine." Harry smiled and kissed her cheek before gathering the plates for her.

Charlie's heart skipped a beat at the feeling of his lips on her cheek and she found it so hard to hold back the love she still had for him. But as much as she wanted move back and stay here with him she knew that she couldn't. This place was just too painful to be in for too long.

A soft sigh fell from her lips and she shook off the sadness that filled her heart as she got her food and sat down to eat with him in silence. Once they both finished Harry drove her back to the hospital then walked her to her mother's room, his hand grabbing hers before she went in. 

"Hey, call me if you need anything okay? I still have the same number." He said to her.

"Okay... Thank you." Charlie smiled weakly at him then leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek before heading inside the room.

Harry waited to make sure she would be okay on her own before heading off to work. As much as he wanted to stay with her he knew the others would step in while he kept his cover. Each of them had infiltrated many important positions in town. A cop, a doctor, a bartender, and a teacher. All of them protecting her with their lives every day, because whether she wanted to be or not she was the only one who could stop all hell from breaking loose.


	5. 5

Charlie bit her lip as she knocked on the door to the room to get her mother's attention. The older woman teared up at the sight of her only child standing before her after so many years.

"Charlie... look at you. You're so grown up." Laura sniffled.

"And you're still an addict I see." Charlie said simply as she walked over and sat in a chair beside the bed. "Mum, you need help. You nearly died and if that's not though to make you change then how about this. You either get clean or you'll never see me again. I'll change my number and you'll never find my address in London. I can't handle this anymore."

Charlie's voice broke and she struggled to hold back her own tears.

"Charlie, you don't understand. I need it. They're in my head all the time and the drugs help." She said.

"For fucks sake, Mum. Do you have any idea how crazy you sound? Enough with the angels and demons bullshit. You're so tripped out on the drugs that you're hearing things. That's it. Nothing you see or hear is real!" Charlie exclaimed.

She had heard this excuse so many times that it was just exhausting to even argue with her about it. All of this nonsense about angels and demons murdering her father when in reality he was just a drunk.

"Mum, please. There is a treatment facility in London that I can take you to. They'll help you. Please just come with me. I can visit you every day and you can get better." 

"I can't. I have to wait for Micheal."

"Dad is dead, Mum!" Charlie cried, tears streaming down her face. "He's been dead for years now, but I'm still here. Your only child is here and she needs her mum."

Laura's heart broke as she watched her precious little girl's heart break right before her eyes. She could see how worn out and miserable her daughter was and for the first time in years she realized that her daughter was right. She had to put her child first.

"Okay... I'll go to the treatment center." She finally spoke as she opened up her arms. "Come here, baby."

Charlie choked out a sob and immediately moved to her mother's side, curling up beside her on the bed as she finally let all of her emotions out that had been bottled up inside her for years. It had been a real struggle since she left and she had been so lonely and miserable on her own in London. People tried to approach her and make friends with her, but she was far too cautious and struggled to trust people so in the end they always left her. It had gotten to a point where she just stopped trying and went through each day like a robot on autopilot.

Laura was released later that day once the drugs had fully left her system and although it was still a struggle for her to not immediately have a line the moment Charlie brought her home she chose to put her daughter first and dumped the last of her stash down the toilet. Charlie was relieved and proud of her mother for doing that, glad that she really was putting an effort in to try for her. For the first time in years Charlie felt like she actually had a mother.

"I'll go pack your bags. Why don't you go get something to eat." Charlie told her mother.

Laura nodded and while she went down to find something to eat Charlie packed up a couple suitcases of her clothes and toiletries to take with to London tomorrow. As she zipped up the last one her phone rang and she smiled softly when she saw Harry's name flash across the screen.

"Hey, Haz." She greeted, only to be met by a frantic voice on the other end.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"I'm at home. Why?" Charlie frowned.

"You need to get out of there now!"

"Harry, you're scaring me. What's going o-"

Charlie was cut off when she heard her mother scream from downstairs.

"Leave us alone!!" Laura screamed.

Charlie dropped the phone and rushed downstairs just in time to see a man snap her mother's neck like it was a toothpick. She screamed which caught the attention of the intruder. He turned to her with pitch black eyes and she immediately recognized him from her dreams.

"No..."

Charlie's heart raced and as she turned to run up the stairs the man suddenly appeared in front of her and before she could even react there was a sharp pain in her belly. She looked down to find a dagger sticking out of her with fresh blood seeping from the wound. The man only smirked and pushed the weapon in deeper as he angled it upwards, causing Charlie to choke up blood that was filling her lungs. The weapon was pulled from her body and her body gave out on her as she slumped against the stairs fighting for oxygen that she desperately needed in her lungs. The last thing she remembered was hearing the whoosh of powerful wings and a bright light before everything went black.

~.:○:.~

When Charlie woke she was in an unfamiliar bedroom and Harry was standing at the door talking to someone who she had never seen before but at the same time he looked familiar. She sat up and finally caught sight of her bloody clothes which immediately brought her back to her mother and the man with black eyes who stabbed her. She quickly lifted her shirt to find the wound but her skin was perfectly unharmed without a single scratch. The blood, however, remained on her clothes so she knew it happened and it wasn't just a dream.

"Charlie..." 

Charlie looked up at Harry with tears filling her eyes as he slowly walked over to her.

"I I was stabbed. The man... it was the same one with the black eyes from my dream, Harry. He... My mum. Harry, where is my mum?" Charlie whimpered.

Harry gave her a sympathetic look and that gave Charlie the answer she was searching for. She choked out a sob and Harry immediately wrapped her up in a tight hug, allowing her grieve for a moment before having to break the harsh truth to her.

"I I don't understand. What's happening? How am I still alive?" Charlie asked as she looked up at him.

Harry sighed softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks even though more just fell to replace them.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and then we'll explain everything." 

Harry kissed her forehead then grabbed the clothes Niall had brought her and left them on the bed before the two of them stepped out of the room to give her some privacy.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Niall asked Harry.

"Probably not, but I can't keep lying to her. She deserves to know the truth. Especially after she just lost her mother."

Niall nodded then walked downstairs, leaving Harry to wait for Charlie. When she finally stepped out freshly showered and in clean clothes he took her hand in his then led her downstairs to where the others were waiting. All of them were subtly familiar to her, but one in particular stood our from all the rest and caused a gasp to leave her lips.

"Dad?"


	6. 6

Charlie stared back at her father in shock, stumbling back into Harry as he took a step forwards.

"No... No this can't be happening. I I'm having another nightmare." Charlie said as she started pacing the room.

"Charls. Calm down, love. Just sit down so we can explain." Harry said softly as he tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away from him.

"We? You knew? You've known he was alive this whole time? You knew what happened and you didn't tell me?!" Charlie exclaimed through angry tears.

"Charlie, I-"

"Don't. I can't... I can't handle this right now."

Harry watched as she practically ran out the front door. He let out a deep sigh as he looked at Micheal who nodded, giving him the okay to go after her. Harry immediately ran after her and spotted her throwing up hear a tree from all the stress she was feeling. He could feel her anxiety rattling her bones and she was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened the past twenty four hours.

"Charlie..." He said softly once she finished.

She spit out the rest of the vomit from her mouth then stood up and turned to face him as she leaned against the tree for support.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I... I need you to trust me okay? I promise I'll explain everything. Just... please."

Charlie stared up at him for a long moment wondering if she should trust him after he had kept such a huge secret from her. She still had no idea how she even survived being stabbed by that... thing, but no matter what she knew that she would always be safe with him. Once she nodded Harry carefully lifted her hands to cup her cheeks and closed his eyes. Charlie was confuses at first but then it was as if a projector turned on in her head, playing through her memories like a movie.

Harry showed her the real memories that her father had changed so she could live a normal life. How she met Harry when she was six years old, but he looked the same as he did now. She looked up to him like a big brother, but as she grew older and he stayed the same her feelings changed. He started going to her high school and spending more time with her, eventually developing feelings of his own. Even though he was only supposed to protect her he couldn't help but fall for her smile and her compassion. She cared so much about people and it made sense that she would eventually become a nurse once she moved to London. All of the memories were happy ones until it came to the night of the accident...

*Flashback*

Charlie walked home with Harry by her side after they had spent the day together, skipping school to head up to the old railroad bridge. It had been such an amazing day and they had shared their first official kiss so she was distracted and on cloud nine as she walked close to him down the path that led back to his car.

"I think we should skip school more often." Charlie smiled as she moved to walk backwards in front of him until she stopped him so she could be closer.

"If we did that your dad would murder me." Harry chuckled as he smiled down at her.

"That's only if we get caught." 

Charlie smirked and grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him deeply. His hands wrapped around her waist while hers wandered up into his hair, both of them becoming blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Before either of them could react Harry was suddenly ripped away from her and thrown a good ten feet into a tree. His body hit with a sickening thud and he fell limply to the ground below.

"Harry!" Charlie screamed as she tried to get to his unconscious form, but the man who had thrown him gripped onto her arms and smirked as she struggled to get away from him. "Let me go!"

"I don’t think so sweet cheeks. You’re far too valuable to let out of my sight. Your uncle will be excited to see you.” The man grinned.

Charlie’s eyes widened as his pupils dilated until his eyes were completely black… whites and all. She let out a loud scream and fought against his arms, but it wasn’t until the sound of powerful wings flapping overhead distracted him that she was able to kick him in the shin. He let out a growl of pain and hit her hard enough to send her falling to the ground in a daze. She could barely keep her eyes open as she saw two blurry figures fighting each other. One light and one dark. More wing noises could be heard and she heard other men shouting at her father to take her and run while they held him off. The next thing Charlie knew she felt the wind in her face and it was as if she was flying through the air, but in her dazed state she wasn’t sure what was real or not. Thunder boomed overhead signaling that it was about to rain and she could smell it on the wind.

“Stay awake, Sweetheart. It’s going to be okay.” Her father’s soothing voice told her over the wind.

When she woke up they were in a car speeding back towards town and it took all but a moment for everything to come flooding back to her. 

“Dad, what was that?” She asked her father. “How did you know where I was? H-His eyes were black. Why were they black?”

“Charlie, look at me! I'll explain everything later but right now I just need you to be quiet so I can focus!”

The man suddenly appeared in front of them and Charlie screamed as her father pressed the gas, yelling at her to hold on. The man shifted positions so he was now in the opposite lane, standing right in front of the oncoming car. The car swerved to miss him, but instead of hitting the man it slammed into the car Charlie and her father were in. Her body jerked forwards, getting caught by the seat belt but it was enough to knock the wind from her lungs. She barely remembered the car flipping over from impact, sending it rolling down into the ditch.

When she woke her body felt sore and she was lying in the grass next to the car. A whimper fell from her lips as she tried to move, not knowing where her father was or what happened. It all happened so fast and she wasn’t even sure if what she saw was real or not. It seemed like something out of a horror movie and she was sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

“Charlie!” 

Harry landed on the pavement and ran over to her, quickly assessing her injuries. She immediately reached out to him and let out a sob.

“Harry. What’s happening?” She choked out.

“We’ll explain later. Right now you need to lie still so I can heal you okay? Love, just trust me.”

Charlie nodded and before Harry could start healing her Micheal walked over with his clothes covered in blood.

“Harry, wait. Let me… I have to erase her memory of tonight. I can’t be around her anymore because they can sense me so you’ll have to protect her from now on.” He said.

“But-” Harry started, but was cut off when he held his hand up to the younger man.

“It has to be done. It’s the only way to keep her safe. I’ll return when it’s time but for now you and the boys need to look after her and Laura.”

Harry sighed but nodded, stepping back as Charlie’s father took his place beside his confused and terrified daughter.

“I know this is a lot right now, sweetheart, but I promise you that I’ll come back and explain everything. I need to keep you safe. I love you so much.”

He knelt down and kissed his daughter’s forehead, both hands cupping the sides of her head as they glowed a white light which healed her wounds and altered her memories. She no longer remembered the accident, only knowing the memories that he planted in her head of him drinking all the time and being a bad father. He knew that if she left the good memories that she would try to find him so this was the only way to keep her safe.

“I’m sorry, Charlie…”

Once she was healed he left, leaving Harry and the other soldiers to get her home safe.

*End Flashback*

When Harry opened his eyes Charlie was in tears. Now that she remembered everything she realized that her father left to protect her from whatever monster was after her. She stared at Harry, finally knowing that he had been there the whole time looking over her ever since Micheal assigned him to protect her.

“What are you?” She asked when she finally found her voice.

Instead of answering Harry just allowed his wings to unfold and be seen. They were usually hidden from human eyes, but now he finally allowed her to see them. They weren’t normal wings that she would have expected that resembled a bird’s feathers. No. They were made of light. Pure light that moved through the shape of wings like lightning. She reached out to gently touch them, feeling nothing but warmth and energy flowing through her fingertips. A soft laugh fell from her lips as her eyes looked up at him in wonder, amazed by this new information.

“You’re an angel.”

“I am. And so are you. Well, partially anyway. Your mother was a human.” He explained.

“So I’m half angel half human then? Why are those things after me?”

“Because you’re what some would call a nephilim. In a way you have the potential to be the most powerful being heaven and earth, which is why Lucifer wants you so badly. He can poison your mind and turn you against us, which will give him the leverage he needs to win this war that’s been going on for centuries.”

“War? What war?” Charlie asked, feeling nothing but more confused.

“Come inside. Your father will explain everything.”

Harry held out his hand for her and she stared at it for a moment, feeling a bit of hesitation but she finally grabbed hold and followed him back into the cabin in hopes of finding the answers to all the questions she had.


End file.
